A Funeral Reconnection
by lavawings
Summary: Once lovers, Natsu Dragneel owner of Fairy Tail Jewels and waitress Lucy Heartfilia had been broken apart. But as fate would have it, Natsu and Lucy met again 5 years later. Sadly they reunite at a funeral for Lisanna. What broken them apart? Why does this funeral reunite them? How will this reunion change them and their lives? Find out in A Funeral Reconnection. AU. Ships: Nalu.
1. Chapter 1: The Reconnection

Chapter 1:

The Reconnection

Natsu wore a black suit with a red tie, one he has worn many times to other funerals. This one was for his distant but close cousin Lisanna. She caused him so much heartache all because she wanted to be higher up in the company, Fairy Tail Jewels. Lisanna only told Natsu the truth a few weeks ago, she framed Lucy Heartfilia in a crime and he fired her, but did not file a police report and it left him heartbroken. Natsu was so crushed by the situation that he had moved to a different part of a company that was in another state. Natsu sighed as he stared at the picture of him and Lisanna at the park back in high school. "Natsu sir, your cab to the airport is here," Kinana spoke through the speaker phone.

Natsu sighed again and held down the speaker button and said, "Thanks Kinana. I'll head out there now."

Lucy Heartfilia had just clocked out and changed from her waitress uniform and into a black dress that showed her curves and silver flats that her friend Lisanna bought her. Lucy couldn't believe that Lisanna was the reason she lost her job at Fairy Tail Jewels and yet even after she told her, Lucy decided to keep Lisanna as one of her best and closest friends. "I better go get Happy from the daycare," Lucy whispered to herself. Then Lucy got in her car and drove off to get Lisanna's only son, Happy Strauss.

Lucy pulled up to the daycare and she sighed heavily as she got out of the car and walked into the building and up to the front desk. "I'm here to get Happy," Lucy spoke.

"Aunty Lucy," Lucy heard a four year old yell as he run up to me.

"Hi Happy," Lucy spoke to the blue haired boy who wore black slacks, a white shirt, and a dark red tie, "You ready?"

Happy stared at his feet and clicked them together a few times before he looked back at Lucy and said, "Yeah, I don't want mommy to wait any longer."

Lucy picked Happy up, wiped his wet eyes, and she whispered, "Don't be sad Happy, your mom is in a better place and she left you with some good people who are going to take good care of you. Ok?"

"Ok," Happy replied, then we went straight for the car.

Natsu had been in Mongolia for 10 minutes and he was already wishing he could high tail it back home, but he knew he had to go out of respect for his cousin. So Natsu took a deep breath as his cab pulled up and he got inside. "So, why a cab and not a limo," the driver asked who had spiked orange hair.

"Not now Loke," Natsu groaned, "I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Gray knows you're here," Loke responded, "I know you're here, Juvia knows, Mirajane and Elfman know, Erza knows too. Hell even Levy knows! Just about everyone knows except for two people."

"Loke… Just drive," Natsu spoke as he stared out the window and Loke started up the car and hit the road.

After driving for an hour, Loke pulled up in front of Kardia Cathedral Funeral home and he said, "You go ahead and get out here, I'm going to park the taxi. I'll be in soon." Natsu nodded, then he stepped out of the cab. Then once again Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled it as he walked into the funeral home, he hadn't felt so nervous in his life.

Lucy sat at the front of the service hall while Happy held her hand, Mirajane had just finished singing and it was time for Lucy to take the podium to speak. Lucy let go of Happy's hand and step up to the podium. "Lisanna had done many things in her life that were both good and bad," Lucy spoke as she looked over the crowd, "I am one of the people Lisanna effected in ways. Lisanna had hated me when we first met and did terrible things that she didn't know effected me in a negative way. We had gone our separate ways, but our paths were meant to cross again. It was four years ago, Lisanna was at her lowest point and she had brought a beautiful son into the world. I reconnected with her at Pegasus Dinner and we began to build a bond that would last forever. Lisanna was once a terrible person, but she found a light in God that no one can explain and she became a wonderful person. Lisanna has passed from this world, but I believe that she is in heaven, which is a far better place for God forgave her as he forgave everyone else. Lisanna experienced God's grace which is she had a smile on her face when she passed. I pray that people look at Lisanna and see how God saved her and see that he can save them. Lisanna is a perfect explain for all of us and we should remember the wonderful person she became in the last four years of her life. I will always hold dear the love and treasures that Lisanna while she begins her eternal life in life in heaven."

At that moment everyone stood up and clapped while Lucy worked her back to her and Happy gave her a hug as tears streamed dow his face. "That was so nice Lucy," Happy whispered and Lucy began to run her finger through his hair.

The funeral procession and graveyard service was finished, Natsu watched everyone leave until he saw Lucy and Happy still standing at Lisanna's casket, he heard muffled cries from both of them. Natsu stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do until his feet started toward Lucy and Happy as it began to rain. When Natsu reached the pair, his mind went through a list of things to say, but the only that he said was, "Hi Lucy."

"Natsu… Since when have you been here," Lucy asked in shock.

"I was here the whole," Natsu replied sheepishly.

"You idoit," Lucy yelled and she pushed Happy her, "Lisanna told me that she told you about what she had done and you never came back until now!"

"Lucy… I," Natsu spoke as he watched the painful tears roll down her face.

"You what Natsu! Run away from the pain because you didn't want to face it," Lucy responded in a harsh tone of voice, "You always run! You ran from your true dreams, from your brother, from Lisanna, and you ran from me… I gave up on my dream because of you, you know that. But you don't even care, you never cared, and you never will care. You know why. It's because you are a bastard!"

Lucy let out a heavy sigh, wiped away her tears, turned around, picked up Happy, and headed for her car. Natsu started to panic so he run up to Lucy and grabbed her right wrist and she turned to look at him only to see that there were tears in his eyes. "Lucy, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to run, but I didn't know what else to do," Natsu spoke, "I was scared of the pain, but not the pain it would cause me but the pain it would cause you. I thought if I ran, I wouldn't be hurting you… I see now that I was wrong… I am so sorry Lucy. Please forgive me and let me at least be your friend again." Natsu had dropped to his knees and gave Lucy some pleading eyes.

Lucy stared at him for a moment, then glance over at Happy before she said, "I guess we can be friends."

Lucy put out her hand and Natsu grabbed it, then he quickly pulled her into a hug, in fact it was a little too quick, because Natsu and Lucy had lost their balance and both fell over and landed the trio landed in mud. "That was fun," Happy shouted, "Can we do it again?" After that, both Natsu and Lucy began laughing.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another one shot fairy tail story, but I'm actually thinking about making a few more chapters, you know to show if Natsu and Lucy get back together or not but for now I am posting this as a one shot story. I am not sure if I want to try do a multi-chapter story since I don't have a lot of time to write. If I do turn this story into a multi-chapter story, the updates might b far apart and at random times. What do you guys think? Should I make this a multi-chapter story or leave as it is? Please tell me in a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	2. Chapter 2: The Asking

Chapter 2:

The Asking

It had been two months since Lisanna's funeral and Natsu had moved back into town and Natsu and Lucy had been seeing more and more each as days. In fact, Natsu was going to be meeting up with Lucy for lunch. For that very reason, Lucy sat at a cafe called Cat's Eye, it was the same spot, same table, same time where she and Lisanna reunited and Lisanna had told her how she framed her. Lucy stared into the teacup and sighed heavily, it was even the same type of tea too. "Come Natsu you're late," Lucy mumbled to herself while watched the ice in her tea shift and she began to have a flashback.

 _Lucy sat across from Lisanna, their table was outside and it was noon, so the sun was just above they're heads. "Lucy, I came here to explain some things… And to apologize," Lisanna spoke, "Bickslow and I, we set you up. Makarov had offered us both a position as a new board member and I wanted it so bad… So I asked Bickslow to help me stage a fake robbery and that it was your fault. We shut down the cameras and security alarms while you were in the back room of the store that you were visiting and replaced the most expensive jewelry, then got out there without you even noticing."_

 _"_ _Lisanna… I don't know what to say," Lucy said as her eyes watered._

 _"_ _As I planed you got fired and I got the job, but I caused so much pain that I didn't even realize it," Lisanna spoke, "In the end, it wasn't till eight months ago till I got what I deserved. Eight months ago, I found out I was pregnant and when I told Bickslow the news, he yelled at me and blamed me for it. Bickslow told me, 'How can you be pregnant? I can't be with a pregnant woman, it would tie me down.' I began to cry and he left me with no regrets. I was having a mood swings during one of the meetings, after the meeting I went to my office and I cried my eyes out. Apparently Natsu had he followed me in and when I noticed he was there, he asked me what was wrong and I explained everything I have just explained you and he told me some how it lead him to telling me about how you two were secretly dating and that you were going to turn down the position and tell everyone that you two were a couple. Then Natsu showed me the most beautiful ring, it was an engagement ring… Natsu was going to ask for your hand in marriage. Lucy, my selfishness and my low self esteem got the better of me and I acted out on it those two years ago. I'm so sorry Lucy."_

 _"_ _Lisanna, I forgive you," Lucy whispered and Lisanna looked up in surprise while tears poured from her eyes, "But my question is what took you so long to find me?"_

 _"_ _Lucy Heartfilia, you are a hard person to track down," Lisanna respond and they both began to laugh._

Lucy smiled at the memory as flooded her mind and she stirred tea when the man she had been waiting for finally appeared and took his seat across from her. "Interesting place to meet," Natsu commented while a stray cat jumped into his lap.

"It was mine and Lisanna's favorite place to meet up," Lucy replied, then she took a sip of her tea, "So why did you want to meet?"

"Well, I was wondering since we've been getting for like two months now if we could umm… Become umm… Something…," Natsu mumbled and Lucy smiled softly.

"Wondering if we could become a couple," Lucy spoke and Natsu blushed a little.

"Yeah, that… I was wondering if we could be a couple again," Natsu replied and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, lets try this, I'll get a babysitter for Happy and we'll go out on a real date," Lucy spoke and she smiled as she folded her hands together and rested her head on top of them, "And if tonight goes well, then we can become an official couple."

"Alright!," Natsu yelled and he jumped out of his seat causing the cat to fall out of his lap and everyone at the cafe to stare at him.

Lucy began to laugh and as she caught her breath, she said, "That is so like you Natsu Dragneel."

"You know me so well," Natsu whispered, then he leaned over the table and kissed Lucy's forehead, "See you tonight Luce."

"See you tonight… Natsu," Lucy replied, after that Natsu took off and went straight home to get ready for they're that night.

When Lucy got home from work, she and Happy arrived at her door to see two guys named Sting and Rogue waiting. "Uncle Sting! Uncle Rogue!," Happy shouted and he ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Hey Rogue, Sting," Lucy greeted as she unlocked the door.

"Good see you too, Lucy," Sting replied.

"So you sure about going on that date," Rogue asked while everyone walked in.

"I won't know till I try now will I," Lucy respond as she went her bedroom to pick an outfit for the evening.

"True enough," Sting spoke.

"I'm going to go up stair and change into my TMNT pjs and pick out some movies to watch tonight," Happy said then he ran to his room with excitement.

"Anyways thanks for watching Happy tonight," Lucy said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sting respond as he waved his hand, "We love this kid, you know that."

"Yeah, but I wrecked your date with Yukino," Lucy spoke and Sting blushed a deep red.

"You told her," Sting yelled at Rogue and Rogue smirked.

"Yeah and what is it a bad thing," Rogue spoke in a calm voice.

"No… But I didn't want to make Lucy feel bad," Sting replied and Lucy laughed and smiled.

"It's ok, I already called Yukino and told her to come over," Lucy as she walked out of her room, "Besides, last time I left you two in charge, Happy had colored on the walls and the kitchen was a mess. I'm hoping Yukino will help keep everything in order."

"Hey! We weren't that bad," Rogue and Sting yelled together and Lucy laughed.

"No matter, she's coming rather you like it or not," Lucy spoke while she walked across the room to the bathroom, "Now I'm going to take a shower, don't wreck anything while I'm in there."

"Don't worry so much Lucy, everything will be fine," Sting replied and with that Lucy went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So how has been? I have decided to turn one-shot story into a multi-chapter story. Oh yeah, probably wondering why I haven't been very active lately. New computer, job, writer's block, etc. Life has been busy, but I will try to write. With life being busy and all, writing sadly had to take a back seat and it still is partly in the back seat if you will. With my life being the way it is, I may not update as much as you or I would like but I will do it when I can. Anyways, review reply time:  
~MarSofTheGalaxies- Well, here we are a second chapter explaining how Lucy was framed and a little more. But if you feel like you have some questions that need to be answered, please ask in a review for this story. It really helps when readers leave questions, it give me ideas for the next chapter! And thank you for writing a review and reading!  
~Fairygirl-2.0- So you learned what Lucy was framed for, and I think I showed a little bit of they're friendship and that is turning into something more. I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read more as the story builds. Anyways, I would love to have more feed back and any questions in a review! Thanks for writing a review and reading this story!  
~Rychan14- As you can tell I did continue! YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read this story! Thank you for writing a review and reading this story!  
Alright that does it for the reviews! Thanks for reading and please leave a review with your questions and feed back!  
From,

Lavawings


	3. Chapter 3: He's Running Late

Chapter 3:

He's Running Late

Natsu was pacing between his bedroom door and the dresser when his little sister Wendy who was visiting said, "Natsu, stop that pacing please and finish timing your tie."

Natsu sighed as he walked in front of the mirror and began to work on tying his navy blue tie that matched the red button up shirt with a light red dragon print on and black slacks that he was wearing. "God damn! Why am I so fucking nervous," Natsu whispered-yelled to himself.

"I can tell you why in three words fire farts," a familiar voice spoke from the doorway and Natsu turned around to see Gray standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, what is it then ice punk," Natsu responded and Gray smiled and he laughed, "Whats got you laughing ice freak?"

"You're all nervous because you love her," Gray spoke then Natsu stared at him in aw, "And boy do you have it bad."

"Why is that making me nervous," Natsu almost shouted, "Love should make me smile, make my heart do back flips, give me butterflies in the… Oh… I see now… Thanks Ice butt!"

"Hahaha, anytime fire brains," Gray replied, then Natsu's clock went DING eight times in a row.

"No… Fuck no," Natsu whispered-yelled, "I'm running LATE!"

Meanwhile over at Lucy's place, Lucy sat on the couch wearing a purple fit and flare dress and navy blue banana republic ashley bow ballet flats. Sting with Happy in his lap sat next to Lucy and he said, "Way for Natsu to make a good impression, being late for something he set up. He said he pick you up at eight right?"

"Sting, stop being so uptight," Lucy responded as she hit him on the back of the head.

"So Happy, we have it narrowed down to Cars and How to Train a Dragon," Rogue said as he held up both movies, "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Lets watch them in alphabetical order," Happy answered with a smile.

"Ok, Cars, it is," Rogue spoke as he opened the movie case.

"Backwards," Happy shouted and Rogue's head dropped while Happy laughed.

A moment later, the doorbell rang and Lucy over to the door. "Bet you that it's Natsu," Lucy said with a smirk as she glanced over at Sting.

"Bet you that its not," Sting replied, then Lucy opened the door only to see Yukino standing before her, "I win!"

"Hey Yukino," Lucy spoke as she let the poor confused Yukino inside, "Go ahead and take a seat."

"Thanks Lucy," Yukino responded as she took a seat besides Sting while Lucy sat on the other side of him.

"So how long have you and Sting been dating," Lucy asked and Sting's eyes went wide.

"Oh he didn't tell you," Yukino spoke and little drops of sweat rolled from Sting's forehead as he slightly shook his head to try to tell Yukino not tell Lucy.

"Nope, he refuses to tell me," Lucy replied and Sting began to turn red.

"Since our senior year in college, so about three years," Yukino answered and Lucy became very angry as she turned to her little brother.

"You haven't told me for three years," Lucy yelled, then she began to attack Sting causing him to make a very girly scream.

"IT NEVER CAME UP!" Sting responded, but Lucy's rage was now completely out of control. In the next moment, Sting had figured out that he should never hide important things from his cousin.

Ten minutes later, Natsu pulled up in and turned off the car engine, but did not move a muscle to get out of the car which was his red dodge challenger convertible with two black stripes. Natsu was nervous, very nervous, and he knew it. "What the fuck," Natsu shouted, then he hit his head on the steering wheel, "I need to do this… I can't back out now, I'm here now… Here goes nothing…"

Natsu got out of the car and made his way to the door as he tried to control his control with each step. When Natsu reached the door, he raised his hand and just barely knocked on the door. Only a few seconds had passed and just as Natsu was about to knock again, Lucy had swung the door open and smiled brightly while she said, "Ready?"

"Umm… Yeah," Natsu stuttered and Lucy smiled got wider and brighter.

"Ok! See you later Sting, Rogue, Happy, Yukino," Lucy spoke then she ran out the door then closed it quickly behind her.

"You seem tension," Natsu noted as he held out his arm for her to grab on.

"My younger brother Sting was trying to stress me out," Lucy replied and she took Natsu's arm.

"Yeah, I thought Sting and Rogue lived in Corus," Natsu spoke while they head to the car.

"Well they moved back to Mongolia a few years back," Lucy responded, "They brought back a friend named Yukino who I just found out is Sting's girlfriend."

"Wow," Natsu said then he unlocked the car and opened the door for Lucy.

"Yeah, come to find they were dating the whole time and I didn't know," Lucy told Natsu and he snickered, "It isn't that funny."

"Yeah, whatever you say Luce," Natsu replied, then he slid across the hood of the car and got in on the driver side, "So you ready to go?"

"Yep! Where are we going anyways, " Lucy asked and Natsu smiled brightly.

"Our first stop is a surprise," Natsu answered and Lucy looked over at him.

"What about our next stop," Lucy asked and Natsu's smile grew wider.

"Also a surprise," Natsu responded and Lucy's lower jaw dropped.

"You don't have a plan do you Natsu," Lucy questioned and Natsu shook his head.

"No, I do," Natsu answered as he started up the car, "I'm just not telling you, Lucy Heartfilia. So relax and have a little fun, would you?" After that, Natsu laughed as he lowered the roof of the car and took off down the street.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So Chapter three! Natsu is nervous and you learn about Sting's and Rogue's relationship with Lucy which brought out some comedy. Yeah, I know you guys were hoping I go straight to the date but I didn't want to. Anyways onto the reviews:  
~Jozanimelover- Yes, cute but the sad parts are mostly over, there might be more coming but I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~Centrux- I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story! I do try to update as much as I can but it gets hard sometimes when life on the internet gets busy. Any who, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~snowfairy65- I'm glad that you like it and that you too are a NaLu shipper but I think everyone reading this is. LOL! Yes, Natsu and Lucy are getting back together but they are taking it slow because of they're pass. Anyways, thank you for leaving a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~Guest chapter 1 . Aug 2- I didn't really think about using Jewels instead of Jews but you are right and I changed it. Anyways, thanks for leaving that review about that and I hope enjoyed chapter 2 and this chapter as well.  
~Lauren123432- I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I use writing as escape from reality so hearing that people enjoy my story makes me super happy! Any who, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other chapters!  
Alright so that does it for all the reviews that I got between this update and last update. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me if you liked or hated this chapter and what you think might happen next!  
From,

Lavawings


	4. Chapter 4: Love at Wizard's Grill

Chapter 4:

Love at Wizard's Grill

It had only been 20 minutes when Natsu rounded the final corner and pulled up to a restaurant called Wizard's Grill, and Lucy's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth in surprise. "Yeah, I thought I surprise you with our favorite place since college," Natsu said with a laugh and a smile while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Natsu, you really know how to pull at the heart strings," Lucy spoke as tears of joy filled up her eyes, "You know this place is much more than that."

 _It was many years back and Lucy was third weeks of her freshman year of college, Lucy along with her friends Levy, Erza, and Cana meant at 50's style building called Wizard's Grill. Wizard's Grill was a round building with an extended roof and a 20 foot canopy for cars to park under. The outside of Wizard's Grill was painted bright red and white trim with a neon sign with Wizard's in purple and Grill in Blue. "Sure is busy tonight," Erza said as she looked around._

 _"_ _Yeah… Oh look there is that guy I told you about," Levy spoke as she pointed to Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, and Laxus, "Hey Gajeel!" After that Levy grabbed Lucy's hand who in turned grabbed Erza's hand who tried to grab Cana's hand but Cana was just out of reach._

 _"_ _Cane!" Erza yelled and Cana laughed as she watched and followed the rest group who was being dragged by tiny but amazingly strong Levy._

 _"_ _Don't worry Erza," Cana shouted while she snickered, "I'm right behind you guys!"_

 _It was minutes later, when Levy finally stopped to catch her breath, then she smiled and said, "Everyone this is Gajeel, he asked me to meet him here."_

 _"_ _Geez shrimp, I didn't think you bring others with you," Gajeel spoke as he glanced at Lucy, Erza, and Cana but locked his eyes on Levy._

 _"_ _Sorry, may I introduce my friends, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Cana," Levy spoke as she made hand gestures to each person while she said their names._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, these numskulls are Natsu, Jellal, Gray, and Laxus," Gajeel responded as he pointed from friend to friend while he listed them off._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you all," Levy said then Gajeel grabbed Levy's wrist._

 _"_ _We better go, they've got a couple's special going tonight," Gajeel spoke with a blush, then he ran off with Levy being pulled behind him._

 _"_ _So Jellal… It's been awhile," Erza said and Jellal smiled._

 _"_ _We were in the same middle school right," Jellal asked and Erza nodded, "Why do we go so place to catch up. I'm sure a lot has changed since then yeah." Then they went off somewhere and they weren't seen the rest of the night._

 _"_ _As much as I love greasy food, I rather get a drink," Cana spoke and she began to walk away, "If anyone needs me, I'll be at the bar down the street!"_

 _"_ _Mind if I tag along," Laxus asked and Cana laughed and she turned to face him with a mischievous smile._

 _"_ _As long as you can hold your liquor Sparky," Cane replied, then she turned back around and she started walking away with Laxus chasing after her._

 _"_ _Looks like it's just you and me," Natsu said with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"_ _Yeah…," Lucy responded then a chilly wind passed by causing Lucy to shiver and rubbed her arms to warm back up._

 _"_ _Oh, yeah fall breeze can bite," Natsu spoke while he took his red leather jacket off and put it over Lucy's shoulders, "You can use this."_

 _Lucy blushed a dark red as she said, "Um… Thanks…"_

 _"_ _So… Um… You want to order," Natsu asked with slightly relaxed smiles he tried to break the tension, "It'll be my treat."_

 _"_ _Sure," Lucy replied and Natsu hit the red button on a nearby speaker._

"Yeah, I know," Natsu spoke with a smile, "It's the place where we first met and I let you use this." After that, Natsu reached back and pulled out a somewhat worn out red jacket.

"You still have it after all this time," Lucy spoke with surprise.

"Well yeah, it holds some special memories," Natsu responded and a chilly breeze passed by, and Lucy shivered, "Looks like you'll need it again tonight."

"Yeah sure does," Lucy spoke then Natsu put his jacket over Lucy's shoulders and Lucy smiled.

"So shall we order," Natsu asked and Lucy pulled the jacket forward.

"Yeah," Lucy responded and she smiled up at Natsu while he pushed a red calling button a speaker mounted on a metal pole that was next to the driver side door.

"Hello, welcome to Wizard's Grill," a female voice spoke through the speaker, "I'm Cana and I'll be right out to take your order."

"Cana works here!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison which made them both broke out in laughter.

Meanwhile two guys in a black Lincoln Town Car watched Lucy and Natsu from a distance, those two guys were Bickslow and a mysterious man with black hair wearing sunglasses.

"So you really want the kid," the man asked.

"Yeah, he has a lot of the money that Lis had," Bickslow replied, "I'll ship him off to a boarding school once I get him. I really only want the money and I don't care about the kid."

"Interesting," the mysterious man said, "I'll do anything that might eat at my brother."

"Then do we have a deal," Bickslow asked and mysterious man smiled then took off his glasses revealing his jet black eyes.

"Yes, we do, Bickslow," the mysterious man answered and Bickslow smiled back.

"Thank you, " Bickslow responded then they shake hands, "Zeref."

"No problem," Zeref replied, "I'll start on the paperwork tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bickslow said then he started up the car and drove off, all the while Natsu and Lucy order they're dinner completely unaware about Bickslow's and Zeref's villainous plan.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So its been 12 days, I did tell you I wouldn't be updating on a regular bases because of my life off the internet. Anyways here in the nest chapter, I hope you like the twist at the end. Anyways, on to the reviews:  
~snowfairy65- I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter. But I am busy with my life off line and I'll be updating when I can. Anyways I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter.  
~xRainbow- Chanx- I am so happy you love this story! I do plan on having Natsu purpose and have them get married but I do need something to carry the story and what happen at the end is just that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other three!  
~serintyanime- Glad you like the first chapter and I hope enjoyed the other two as well. I also hope that enjoyed this chapter and continue to read the story as it moves forward.  
And that does it for reviews that were posted between the pervious update and this update! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Please continue leave review, the do help inspire me. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	5. Chapter 5: How Did It Go?

Chapter 5:  
How Did It Go?

Natsu and Lucy just finished dinner and were ready to order their desserts, but when Cana finally came over to take they're order, but instead she instead laid in the back seat. "Cana, what the hell," Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, please, I'm tired," Cana shouted, "These roller skates are killer on my feet."

"Cana, we're ready to order our desserts," Lucy told Cana and she grunted.

"Alright, alright, you give me your order and I'll be out of the car," Cana said as she handed them the dessert menu.

"Hmm… The Dragon Malt Ice-cream looks amazing," Natsu spoke as they both looked over the menu.

"It does look good," Lucy commented, "So does the Starlight Gelato Tart."

"Well Cana, tell us about both desserts," Natsu said and Cana let out a groan.

"The Dragon Malt Ice-cream, is a scoop of banana malt ice-cream, malt cherry ice-cream, and mint malt ice-cream all in a waffle bowl and topped with candy and whipped cream and cherry," Cana explained then let out a sigh, "Blue Raspberry ice-cream swirled with Vanilla ice-cream on a cookie crust and topped with yellow stars sprinkles, whipped cream, and a cherry."

"Both sound good," Lucy said and she hummed softly.

"Then I'll have the Dragon Malt Ice-cream and the Starlight Gelato Tar," Natsu spoke and he took Lucy's menu and handed both back to Cana, "Now get out of my car, Cana."

"Alright, Alright, I'm out," Cana responded then she took the menus and jumped out of the car.

It had been 30 minutes and Natsu and Lucy were ready hit the road as Cana came back with they're receipt and Natsu's card. "And here is your tip," Lucy said as she gave Cana a five dollar bill.

"Thank you," Cana replied with a smile, "So Natsu where are you taking Lucy next?"

"Oh there is this movie in the park event," Natsu explained with a smile, "They're playing Back to the Future, which starts in about 45 minutes."

"Oh, sounds like fun," Lucy commented and Natsu face palmed, "Thanks for the help Cana."

"No problem Lucy," Cana replied with a wink.

It was 40 mins later and Natsu and Lucy were on a blanket all set to watch Back to the Future at Mongolia's Meadow Park. "So Natsu," Lucy spoke as toyed around with some grass, "Why do something so simple? Why not go to a fancy restaurant and a high end movie theatre or fly me to Paris?"

"Well because I know you, you would be bored out of your mind doing that," Natsu replied as he glanced over at the beautiful blonde.

"True enough," Lucy said with a smile as she laid back on the blanket and looked at the night sky.

"Hey Luce, are you still working on that novel of yours," Natsu asked and Lucy looked over at Natsu in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," Lucy responded then the projector turned on and the opening for Back to the Future appeared on screen.

"Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads," Doc Brown spoke as the Delorean began to take off. After the Delorean flew off into the sky, the screen went black and the words to be continued appeared on the screen and the crowd roared with whistles and applause.

Lucy looked at her phone and saw the time was almost midnight, and she sighed with a smile. "You know, you're lucky that I am off work tomorrow," Lucy spoke and Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, you need a good amount of sleep before you start the day," Natsu said as he watched Lucy stand up, "While I can go two days without sleep."

"Yep, that is so you! Natsu Dragneel," Lucy replied with a smile, "Now Mr Hyper Energy, how about helping me get our stuff together so we can get going?"

"Ummm…. How about we do this instead," Natsu said then he pulled on Lucy's ankle and she slipped onto her butt and Natsu cuddle began to Lucy close.

"Natsu… We need to go…," Lucy said as she wiggled and squirmed trying to get away from Natsu.

"Not now, Luce. It will be crowded and we'll just be stuck in traffic," Natsu replied then he kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Fine," Lucy said and she finally gave in, "But in like 15 minutes, we pack our stuff and head straight for the car."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Luce," Natsu responded as he snuggled in closer.

"Why do I have a feeling that we won't be leaving anytime soon," Lucy asked rhetorically, all the while Natsu held her closer and closer.

It had been over an hour before Lucy finally got out of Natsu's arms, packed their stuff, and got to her home. Lucy got out of the car and started heading for the door with Natsu right behind her. "Hmm… Looks like everyone is asleep," Lucy noted as she and Natsu arrived at the door.

"Yeah, looks like it," Natsu spoke then Lucy span around to look at Natsu.

"I'll have to be quiet on the way in," Lucy responded and Natsu hummed in agreement.

"You know, Luce, I had a great time tonight," Natsu told her as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer in a gentle and loving way.

"Yeah, me too," Lucy replied when she looked up at Natsu and he looked down at her.

"So does that mean that we can be a couple again," Natsu asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, Natsu, we can be a couple again," Lucy answered and Natsu went from a nervous smile to a wide grin.

Then Natsu lend down and put his lips over Lucy's for a moment, before he pulled away. Afterwards Natsu started walking backwards to his car as he said, "See you tomorrow, I mean umm… Later today! We get some coffee or something! Maybe we could something with you, me, and Happy!"

"Yeah, something with you, me, and Happy sounds like fun," Lucy replied and Natsu stumbled a little making Lucy giggle.

"Alright, I'll see you around seven tonight, then," Natsu asked while he walked around his car to get the driver side.

"Seven works for me," Lucy said and Natsu cheered a little.

"Alright then, I'll see you and Happy at seven," Natsu responded then he got into his car and started it. Lucy watched Natsu drive off until she could no longer see his car, before she unlocked the door and stepped inside as she let out a squeal of joy.

"Finally home, I see," the stern voice of Sting spoke and Lucy jumped in surprise.

"Well, I would have been home sooner but…," Lucy replied, then she glared at Sting, "Why do I have to explain anything to you? First this my apartment and second, I'm your order sister!"

"Lucy, calm down, I'm only missing with you," Sting replied with a little bit of laughter.

"You better be," Lucy told him, "Is Happy in bed?"

"Yeah, Rogue and I put him to bed about two hours ago," Sting responded as he relaxed on the couch, "How did things go with Natsu?"

"Pretty good, we're going out again tonight and Happy gets to come along as well," Lucy responded with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," Sting spoke and Lucy's smile got brighter.

"Yeah, it does," Lucy stated as she headed for her room.

About 20 minutes had passed when Natsu finally arrived home and he entered his home. "So Natsu, how was it," the excited voice of Wendy asked the moment Natsu walked which took him by surprise.

"Oh Wendy, you scared me," Natsu spoke as he pulled himself back together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but I do want to know… How did everything go," Wendy asked again and Natsu looked over at her.

"I think it went well," Natsu replied with a wide smile, "I'm picking her and Happy up at seven tonight for another date."

"Oh that is wonderful," Wendy said as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, it is sure," Natsu spoke in a joyful tone, "Anyways, I'm gonna head off to bed. Night Wendy!"

"Night Natsu," Wendy responded and Natsu started to make his way to his bedroom so he could get some sleep.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So chapter 5 is done, with this actually chapter being 1,419 words longs when you don't included this dear reader. Anyways, the movie idea part of the date is something me and my boyfriend did for a date last year, it was really fun! Alright now on to the reviews:  
~snowfairy65- Oh yeah, try to make my chapters as long as I can its just at some point I get to much of a writer's block or I just find that just right spot to end or even both and I don't want to write anymore. I will admit that I tried to make this chapter longer compared to the others and it is longer but not by much. I am sorry if you are a little disappointed with length. But I hope you enjoyed the content and continue to read the story as it processes.  
~kimmacrae4- You asked for more and gave you more. And I will continue to write more for this story until I am finish! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and continue as I post more chapters.  
Alright that is all on the reviews posted between August 20th 2016 and September 12th 2016! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As always I would get some feed back from you so please leave a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	6. Chapter 6: Bad day Gone Worse Got Better

Chapter 6:

Bad day Gone Worse Got Better

Natsu and Lucy had been dating for over three months, and Lucy was super happy as she made her morning coffee and went through that morning's mail. "Morning Lucy," Happy sang as he came in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Happy, would you rather have waffles, pancakes, or french toast for breakfast," Lucy asked with a smile.

"Thats an easy one," Happy responded as he got on the seat at the breakfast bar, swinging his feet like any child would when they sat on a tall chair, "WAFFLES!"

"I figured," Lucy spoke then placed a plate of waffles with bacon in front of Happy.

"Thanks Lucy," Happy cheered as he began to dig into the food before him.

It was less than a minute later and the phone started ringing, Lucy answered as she said, "Hello, Lucy Heartfilia speaking."

"Lucy, it's Ms Spetto," the women spoke, "I have news regarding your father."

"My dad, whats wrong," Lucy asked and she went from zero to hundred real fast.

"Your father is dying," Spetto said and Lucy was shocked.

"Lucy, whats wrong," Happy asked and Lucy snapped back to reality.

"How does he have," Lucy spoke.

"Doctors are saying a month and half," Spetto replied and Lucy's eyes began to water.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do and get back to you," Lucy respond.

"Alright, Lucy dear, I wish I could have called you with happier news," Spetto spoke.

"Yeah, me too," Lucy replied an she glanced over at Happy who had a worried look on his face.

"Thank you Lucy, I will talk to you later," Spetto said.

"Yes, thank you for calling, Ms Spetto," Lucy respond, " Good bye."

"Good bye, Lucy," Spetto replied then Lucy hung up the phone and she looked at the time.

"Looks like it's time to go," Lucy spoke then she grabbed her purse and headed for the door and she dropped the mail. As Lucy picked up the mail, she saw a letter and in the top left corner was the words Zeref Law firm. Since the letter seemed kinda important so Lucy just shoved it in her purse and made her way the door and to her car with Happy close behind her.

Lucy had gotten off work at one o'clock instead her usually five because she was an emotional wreck and could focus on her work so her boss let her leave early. So Lucy decided to visit Natsu and hopefully get the support and comfort she needed. Lucy walked out the elevator and Kianna looked at her with a smile that quickly disappeared as she realized how distressed Lucy was. "Lucy, whats wrong," Kianna asked.

"I need to see Natsu, please," Lucy spoke and Kianna picked up her phone and called into Natsu's office.

"Send her in," Natsu said and Lucy rushed in with tears spilling out of her eyes, "Lucy, whats wrong?"

"My father's dying," Lucy respond as she landed in Natsu's arms and he held her close.

"Aww, Lucy, I'm so sorry," Natsu replied while Lucy continued to cry on his shoulder then he saw the corner of a letter peeked out of her purse, "Whats that?"

"I don't know," Lucy responded as she wiped her tears off on her sleeve, "It came in the mail today."

Natsu pulled it out and saw who the sender was and he freaked out. "Why would he send you a letter," Natsu asked as he looked it over carefully.

"Whats wrong Natsu," Lucy questioned.

"Zeref is my brother," Natsu responded, "He has hated my guts since I got the company."

"Why would he go after me then," Lucy asked and they both looked over the letter.

"Lets find out," Natsu said then they opened the letter and it:

Dear Lucy Heartfilia,

It has come to the attention of my client Bickslow Barukan has requested custody over Happy Strauss. He is willing to do all and any DNA test that is requested and only requests that he get spin time with Happy and a small amount of Lisanna's estate.

My client and I both ask you to please expect the following terms, which are to allow him to see Happy Strauss at least three times a week and to give him 25% of Ms Lisanna Strauss's estate. My client does not wish to get involved in a legal but if found necessary, he will pursue to get his rights. This means that my client will take you to court and where he will make the terms were he will get to keep Happy Strauss and claim 90% of Ms Lisanna Strauss's estate. Please contact with your answer on the terms by calling (555)555-5555 which is the number for my law firm.

Sincerely

Zeref Dragneel

"First my dad," Lucy spoke then the tears began to roll down her cheeks, "Now, Bickslow wants to take Happy away from me when the fucking dick head wanted nothing to do with him or Lisanna. And they know I won't expect they're fucking terms. This whole letter is complete bullshit. Natsu, what I am going to do!"

"Lucy, relax," Natsu said and he wiped away the tears.

"Natsu… I'm a waitress, the only reason I have Happy is because I am the only one Lisanna trusted to take of him," Lucy cried and Natsu put a finger under her chin and lifted her chin as wiped the tears away.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please don't cry," Natsu spoke then he planted his lips on hers and Lucy's tears began to slow down, "I can not stand it when you cry. My heart breaks when I see those tears fall."

"How else can I get out my pain," Lucy asked as she sniffled.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't cry," Natsu responded as he began to search his right pocket for something, "But I am saying I would love to cheer you up, to bring that wonderful, beautiful smile of yours back to your gorgeous face."

"How would you do that," Lucy asked as she sniffled little more.

"By doing this," Natsu replied, then get pulled out a black box and got on one knee as he cleared his throat, "Lucy Heartfilia, I have loved you for so long and so much that I am asking you to make me the happiest man alive by taking my hand in marriage. So Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

"Oh Natsu," Lucy spoke then she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, Natsu, yes. I will marry!"

"You that everyone! LUCY SAID YES!" Makarov yelled over the intercoms.

"How did he," Lucy began to ask then Kianna opened the door.

"Sorry Natsu, Makarov wanted to talk you and I told him you busy… And I told you with Lucy and put his ear to the door," Kianna explained while Natsu faced palmed and Lucy's face went from normal to tomato red super fast.

"Everyone is invited to the Sun Diner to Celebrate," Makarov shouted over the intercom and the building shook as everyone cheered.

"I guess I'm taking you and Happy to Sun Diner," Natsu spoke and Lucy laughed a little.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So rollercoaster of a chapter, am I right! I was so not sure how I was going to end this chapter but I knew I wanted to end it on high note so I came up the proposal and it was prefect and kinda inspired by my parents, mom was upset about something so dad proposed to her and it shocked her so much that it made her forget the whole reason she was upset. Oh yeah, I hope the big time skips don't bother everyone since they kinda seem to be happening a lot in this story but they help keep the story moving so I think its a good thing. Anyways, time to reply to the reviewers:  
~snowfairy65- I'm glad to hear you are enjoying the story! I will keep the story going until it complete! At least I hope will so I pray for no writer's block! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~Centrux- Thank you so much, I work so hard on trying to make the story grammar error free(not prefect) and the story a great read! On the updating, I try to up date as offend as I can but I do work and have a life off the internet so yeah, updates will happen when they update. LOL! Anyways, I hope enjoyed this chapters and thank you so much for your review!  
~ 31- Wend is smart girl plus you can infer that he did tell her about Lucy's deal so she can figure it out on her own. It's that he didn't want to tell Wendy but he was tired out, it was nearly 2 am so he was ready for bed. LOL! I hope that can answered your question! Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Alright, that does it for the reviewer response part of this dear reader. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	7. Chapter 7: Packing Cases

Chapter 7:

Packing Cases

Lucy sighed as she packed the last outfit she would need for the next month or more since she, Happy, and Natsu were all going to see her dad and help make his final arrangements. "I can't believe that all this started two weeks ago," Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled with a panicked voice and Lucy run to his voice.

"Happy, whats wrong," Lucy asked as she saw tears roll down his face.

"I was trying… I was trying to get the picture so I could… So I could look at mommy and pack so I… So could take it with us," Happy spoke then Lucy looked at a black picture frame that was face down, "But when I started to grab it, it fell… And I heard the glass break… Lucy I broke my picture of mommy!"

"Oh Happy," Lucy said while she scooped up the crying child, "Its ok, it was an accident."

"But… But my picture…," Happy stuttered and Lucy smiled slightly as she picked up the picture.

"Happy, only the glass broke, we can replace that," Lucy replied and Happy looked the picture, "The picture is fine. See?"

"Yeah…," Happy asked while he wiped away his tears and looked up at Lucy, "When can we replace the glass?"

"How about we get you a whole new frame," Lucy responded and Happy's eyes lite up.

"I would LOVE that," Happy answered and he hugged Lucy.

"Alrighty then, we've got eight hours till our flight," Lucy spoke as she looked at Happy's two-thirds full suitcase and partly full book bag, "So since I'm finished packing, how about I help you finish packing and then we'll get it fix. Sound good?"

"Sounds Great! Lets finish packing," Happy cheered, then he ran over to his dresser and began to pull out his clothes in a hurry.

Meanwhile Natsu was back at his place, packing of course, when Wendy walked in with her arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face as she said, "Why did it take you so long to call me about the engagement Natsu?"

"Wendy, I was busy trying to help Lucy and I was planing things," Natsu replied and he sighed, "How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Oh come on Natsu, I'm only giving you a hard time," Wendy said and Natsu gave her a playful glare while she smiled playfully and relaxed her arms, "But you are lucky that I love you, big brother!"

"Yeah, and thanks for house sitting," Natsu spoke and Wendy smiled at him.

"No problem, crashing here is always awesome," Wendy responded and she flopped into Natsu's waterbed, "You have the best beds, the biggest TV, not to mention the game room you have is filled with all the best arcade machines and video games alike!"

"Geez Wendy, you act like you're still in college," Natsu said and Wendy laughed.

"I'm in my senior year of college, Natsu," Wendy told him, "I'm 23 years old, so of course I act like a college student, I still am a college student."

"Haha, sorry, I forgot," Natsu replied, then he put a picture of him, his big brother Zeref and Gajeel, Wendy, his mother, and his father, "I still can't believe everything that has happen."

"I can," Wendy responded, "Zeref was disowned by Father and since Gajeel declined, and you accepted father's position on the board, a position that Zeref wanted, he wants to take out his revenge on you."

"Yeah, but why go after Lucy," Natsu asked and he closed his suitcase.

"Zeref wants to hit you where it hurts and how he legally can," Wendy answered, "He knows that going after Lucy will have a great effect on you because of your relationship with her."

"So what do I need to do make him lose," Natsu asked and Wendy hummed.

"You'll have to prove that Bickslow is unfit to be Happy's father and therefore has no right to have a connection to Happy or Lisanna's money," Wendy told him and Natsu nodded.

"And that is going to be difficult to say the less," Natsu responded and he zipped up his suitcase and put it on the floor.

"So what now," Wendy asked and Natsu thought for a moment then grinned.

"Well, I have a little less than eight hours till my flight so how about we grab some lunch," Natsu replied.

"That would be awesome," Wendy responded as she rushed to get her things.

There were only two hours before they're flight and Happy and Lucy had just gotten back with Happy's now fixed picture. "Now lets get this picture in your suitcase," Lucy said and she pick up the suitcase when the doorbell rang, "Happy go answer that for me."

"Kk!," Happy said and he raced down the stairs to the front door and swung it open.

"Hey there Happy," Natsu greeted and Happy gave him a huge hug, "You want to tell Lucy that I'm here."

"Sure," Happy replied, then ran up the stairs and went straight to his room, "Lucy! Natsu's here!"

Lucy finished packing the picture as Happy ran into his room and Lucy looked over at Happy. "Prefect timing," Lucy spoke as she zipped up the suitcase and handed the suitcase and book bag to Happy, "Go ahead and take your stuff down, I need to get my first and then I'll be down at the door."

"Okay," Happy replied then put his book bag on one shoulder and rolled his suitcase down the hall and downstairs.

When Happy arrived down stairs, Natsu asked, "Wheres Lucy?"

"She went to her room to get her stuff," Happy replied.

"Oh, ok, I'll go help her," Natsu said as he headed toward Lucy's room only to be stopped by the tiny hand of Happy.

"I think she wants to be alone for a few minutes," Happy explained and Natsu crossed his arms and stared at the kid before he let out a sigh.

"Fine, if she isn't here in three minutes, then I will go get her," Natsu said then Happy smiled at him.

Lucy looked around her room, her bed with pink covers and white sheets made, gray carpet clean and vacuumed, light brown dresser with it's little trinkets nicely set and jewelry box in the center, and her brown computer desk that was clear of her laptop leaving only her desk lamp there and her chair pushed in. "I can't believe I'm leaving this place for a month," Lucy mumbled to herself as she grabbed her suitcase and laptop bag. Lucy looked around and outside the window a hummingbird was looking at the honey bird feeder was it tried to decide if it needed a little honey before it headed south for the winter. "Thats right, its fall… When everything dies," Lucy whispered to herself as sadness took hold, everything now included her father and the thought of that alone caused her eyes to fill with tears and her stomach to turn.

Lucy had been watching for a moment when Natsu came in and said, "Lucy, you ready?"

Lucy quickly wiped her tears, then she faced Natsu as she said, "Yeah, lets go." Then, without another world, they left the apartment after locking it up and headed for the airport.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So a kinda filler chapter, so sue me! Not really please, I don't have much money! But I wanted you guys realize that Lucy still has a lot of worries on her mind. Plus I wanted to set up for court senses, which I'm not sure how I will write that out but I am working on that. LOL! If anyone you have been through a court case that I'm about to write about or anything, I could use some help! (I happy to say that my parents have never gotten divorced and have been happily married for almost 25yrs!) So yeah, help with the court cases would be welcomed just PM! Oh yeah, changed the first involving Gajeel, I changed it because at the time I wrote that 1st chapter it was just a one shot and I hadn't really thinking about Natsu's and Gajeel's relationship so I changed it to wear Romeo is the driver. Alright, onto the reviews:  
~katiekat2001- Glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you liked Wendy's appearance in this chapter! She was a key character in this chapter by kinda explaining what Natsu and Lucy are going to need to do in court. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
~snowfairy65- Yes, the proposal was prefect in my opinion, I'm glad you liked it cuz it was so much fun to write! Anyways, I glad to see you as active reviewing, I mean that you review every chapter I put out and I thank you for that, its so nice to have a reader who reviews every time I post a new chapter, helps me want to write more! So please keep reviewing and thank you for reading!  
~Guest chapter 1 . Sep 27- As you can at least I hope you can, that I making this story multi-chapter and I only do one multi-chapter story at a time, so I don't get plots mixed up. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read my story!  
~CharryLimeaid- I'm taking an educated guess that based off your review, you are enjoying the story so far! LOL! Anyways, thank you for the review and I hope you're continuing to read this story as more chapters come out!  
So theses are all the reviewers who reviewed between 9/21 and now! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!  
From,

Lavawings


	8. Chapter 8: Jude Heartfilia

Chapter 8:

Jude Heartfilia

It was only a few hours later, and the plane had landed and the party of three were getting they're baggage from the airport baggage carousel. "Oh Lucy," a voice called out and a girl with green hair and green eyes who wore a gray dress jacket, pink shirt, and gray dress pants ran up to the three.

"Brandish, good to see you," Lucy said as she dropped her heavy suitcase which landed on Natsu's foot, causing him to let out a silent scream as she ran up to Brandish, "I thought Aquarius was picking us up."

"Well, after some begging and pleading, then Scorpio asked her to let me go and she finally said I could pick you up," Brandish replied with a wide smile.

Natsu, who was now holding the suitcase, cleared his then he said, "Sorry to interrupt but Lucy has not told me much about Brandish."

"Oh right," Lucy spoke then she stepped asides so both Happy and Natsu could see Brandish, "Natsu, Happy, this is Brandish. Brandish is a childhood friend who was adopted by Aquarius who works for my dad as a driver."

"Cool so Brandish what do you do for a living," Natsu asked her and Brandish smiled.

"I'm a lawyer," Brandish replied and Lucy smiled with pride.

"Really, you might be able to help us with a problem," Natsu said.

"And whats that," Brandish questioned, but before Natsu could start to explain the situation with Happy, Lucy gave him the zip your lips signal.

"You know what, we'll just talk about it another time," Natsu answered, "The most pressing matter now is Lucy's dad, lets go see him."

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy had arrived at the Heartfilia mansion, and everyone welcomed Lucy home, it was like she had never left. It was moments after arriving that Ms Spetto took the group to a bedroom where the ill Jude Heartfilia was confined. "Lucy, my wonderful daughter," Jude spoke with a smile, then he coughed a storm as he tried to get out of his rocking chair. Jude was wearing his yellow and blue vertical striped pjs, brown slippers, and that he was hooked up to a oxygen tank.

"Daddy, how are you feeling," Lucy said as she ran over to her father and sat on the bed and Natsu and Happy followed suit.

"Well, I'm hooked up to the ridiculous oxygen tank and the confined to this stuffy room," Jude replied, "I really understand that my body is getting weaker but does that mean I have to be bored for what could be my last few days."

Lucy looked around the room, it was a dull white room with a simple tv, a dresser, bedside table, a closet door, and a bathroom door. "It is boring in here," Lucy spoke, "I'll talk to Virgo and Ms Spetto to see if they can make it more comfortable for you."

"Thank you Lucy," Jude replied and he adjusted himself, "They don't seem be listening to me. Anyways, I see you brought Natsu with you, I'm glad to see you are back together."

"We're more than just back together father," Lucy responded then Lucy showed her father the engagement ring.

"Thats wonderful Lucy," Jude said then stared down Natsu, "Natsu Dragneel if you hurt my daughter again after all this, I will come back from the grave and haunt you for the rest your life. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, we do, sir," Natsu replied as he gulped and nodded.

"Good," Jude spoke as he looked from Natsu to Happy, "And this young stripping man must be Happy."

"Yes, sir," Happy said then he jumped off the bed and pulled out a folded paper out of his pocket and gave it to Jude.

"Whats this," Jude said as he looked at the picture, it kinda looked like him and Layla in white robes and with angel wings and a yellow halo.

"Its you and grandma Layla when you get to heaven," Happy replied, "Lucy showed me some pictures of grandma Layla so I could try to draw her as close to right as I could."

Jude smiled and wiped away a few tears as he said, "Thank you Happy."

Five weeks later, Lucy sat in the rocking chair while her father lay in his bed unconscious, he as he has been for 2 weeks now and everyone knew that his passing was coming. "Lay…," Jude mumbled and Lucy gasped, then went to Jude's side and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy," Lucy whispered and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Lay… Lay… Layla," Jude mumbled as tears fell from Lucy's eyes even faster while she felt Jude's pulse slow down.

"Natsu!," Lucy yelled and Natsu rushed in.

"Whats wrong," Natsu asked and he looked from Lucy to Jude and back to Lucy.

"Layla… Time… Go…," Jude mumbled and pulse slowed to a stop and his breathing had ended.

"He's… Dad… My dad is gone…," Lucy mumbled, then she put her head on Natsu's shoulder and cried her eyes out.

Three days later, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy along with other friends and family were at the grave site of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. "Lucy, I'm sorry about your father's passing," Brandish spoke as many left the grave site.

"It's ok," Lucy replied, "We've been expecting this for a while now, its just hard to believe that it actually happened…"

"Believe me, I know," Brandish replied as sadness glazed her eyes, "I was only three when my father left if you remember so my mother was the only person I had left to take care of me. When my mother died in that car crash, I felt more alone than ever before. After Aquarius adopted me, I made a promise to myself that no one would go through no more hardship than they needed. Which brings me to something me and Natsu have been talking about. Natsu has told me about your's and Happy's situation, Lucy I truly believe I can help. I was working at Zeref's law firm before I started my own so I know every signal trick Zeref has up his sleeve. Please, Lucy, let me help you."'

"I don't know Brandish," Lucy said, "Your cost are high and right now, I just can't afford to pay you."

"Don't worry about it Luce, I've got it covered," Natsu said with a wide grin.

"Natsu, you don't have to…," Lucy spoke as she stuttered from the shock.

"You're right, I don't have to but I want to," Natsu replied as he took Lucy's hands, "Lucy, I love you and I promised your dad I would take care of you so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Alright," Lucy responded and with that, she looked over at Brandish, "Brandish, looks like you have a deal."

"Good, I'll fly over to Magnolia in a few weeks," Brandish told Lucy, "We'll talk more about your case their."

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I hope this wasn't too fast, I thought about stopping after Jude's passing but I decided that the chapter just felt incomplete without the funeral bit at the end and that it just better to have the funeral part at the end of the chapter instead of at the beginning of the next. And another reason, I made Jude's death all happen in one chapter is because it isn't the focus of the story, so I felt that I needed to make it happen all in one chapter so we can get on to the court scenes and what not. Anyways, on to the review response part of the dear reader's:  
~Kayorin Gale- As you know I did PM you already and I'll probably be PMing you again in the near future seeing that court scenes are probably going to start either in the next chapter or the chapter following. Anyways, glad you're enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading!  
~katiekat2001- Glad you liked Wendy's appearance in the last chapter, it really was important! And here is the next chapter you couldn't wait for! LOL! I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
~snowfairy65- Glad you felt the same way I did about last chapter, it really did give emotions I was looking for! This chapter was that final hump to get to the all important court case that I everyone is waiting for. And again, I thank you for being a constant reviewer, it's nice have to at least one person who reviews every chapter, those are the reviews I look forward to because I can kinda tell how my readers are reacting from chapter to the next. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
All right that was all the reviewers posted a review between when I posted chapter 7 and chapter 8! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone keeps reading!  
From,

Lavawings


	9. Chapter 9: Process and Truth

Chapter 9:  
Process and Truth

It was a cold December 10th morning, Mavis sat at her desk, looking over the case that was just set other desk, the court date was set for set for January 19th, nearly a month away. Mavis shuffled the case papers together and sighed, it was another of Zeref's cases. "Lucy Heartfilia," Mavis whispered as she looked over the papers, "The poor girl… She has been through a lot, why does Zeref have to put her through this…"

Zeref straighten his tie, he had flowers in one hand and he raised his hand to the door while he spotted a girl giggle in the corner of his eye. "Zeref, why do keep bothering Mavis," the girl asked, she had wavy black hair and she wore a gray skirt and gray suit jacket along with a white button up shirt, "You know that she is still angry with you and wants nothing to do with you."

"Zera, isn't there something else you could be doing," Zeref mumbled and Zera just shook her head and sighed.

"You know, you hurt every time you come to visit her," Zera replied, "You really broke her heart when you started defending criminals without remorse. She hates how you willingly let criminals walk out of the court as free men…"

"I know… But… Zera, I have to try," Zeref said and Zera looked away.

"Fine… But Zeref, I serious would rethink who you're representing in court if you ever want to have a chance at a second chance with Mavis," Zera told Zeref then she walked down the hallway distancing herself farther and farther from Zeref.

"Fuck… Why does Zera have to always be right about this sort of thing," Zeref spoke then he did bang his head on the door which created a nice loud boom noise, "Oh shit…"

Mavis looked up from her paperwork and at the door in curiosity and she got up and made her way to the door. "I wonder who that could be," Mavis asked herself as she draw closer to the door.

Zeref began to panic and sweat drops ran down his face and back while the door slowly opened and words Zera said looped in his mind. When the door opened, Mavis looked surprised but quickly got angry as Zeref said, "Um… Hi."

"Zeref, what in god's name are you doing here," Mavis asked and Zeref's face partly paled.

"Just wanted to give you this," Zeref said then he forced the flowers into Mavis's hands, "Umm… Ok… Bye…"

After that Zeref took off down the hall and Mavis stared off in awe as she whispered to herself, "Maybe he can change."

Zeref got to his car and stopped to breath and he looked down at his shaking hand then he mumbled to himself, "I'll have to give up on Mavis to get my revenge on my former family."

"Or you could give into your heart's desire and let go of your revenge," voice said and Zeref turned to Zera.

"What do you want now…," Zeref asked.

"To try to stop you from doing something stupid," Zera replied as she crossed her arms and stared Zeref down.

"Aren't you something," Zeref responded with a laugh, "You're little tough girl act won't work on me. Really Zera, what do you want from me?"

"Too warn you, Zeref Dragneel," Zera spoke, "Unless you plan on changing your position on some things, I suggest that you leave Mavis alone."

Zeref looked over at Zera and he said, "Alright, I will leave Mavis alone… But perhaps one day I can get passed my revenge and maybe have a life with Mavis. But until then, I will leave her alone, you have my word, Zera."

"Good," Zera replied, then she went walking back to the court house and Zeref got into his car and drove off. While Zeref drove off, he felt tears boil up in his eyes and pour out as the thoughts of the cost of his revenge that he will have to pay crossed his mind.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy were cuddling on the couch with Happy sitting on the floor bouncing with excitement. "So Lucy," Natsu spoke and she hummed, "I was wondering if we could do house shopping some time next week."

"House… Shopping…," Lucy said, "Why?"

"Well, I know we don't plan on getting married till after all this Zeref business is done," Natsu replied with a little nervousness in his throat, "But I was thinking that maybe, we could look for a house and maybe even buy one before then. You know try to get our life together… I mean I know it might sound stupid… And… Um…"

"Yes," Lucy spoke but Natsu didn't her over his own stuttering.

"And it might be a little fast… But I honestly think it would be great…," Natsu stuttered as he ran his hands through his hair, "Not just for you and me, but Happy too…"

"Natsu will you shut up," Lucy responded then she put her hand over his mouth and Natsu became silent, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Natsu's eyes went wide and Lucy dropped her hand and smiled at him while he asked, "Really?"

"Really really," Lucy said and Natsu smiled, "I think we need to do something like that to bring us all together. It would be good for everyone to live together even though you are here almost every day, living together will bring something different to the table."

"Great! Hey Happy," Natsu spoke and Happy turned to him with a grumpy look on his face.

"What," Happy questioned as he stared at Natsu with anger.

"How would you like to celebrate the good news with a trip to Chuck E Cheese," Natsu asked him and Happy began to jump and down with excitement.

"Sounds awesome but I've been looking forward to this show for months," Happy said as he pointed to the screen that was playing season two of Fuller House on Netflix that was put the day before, "And we only watched two episodes last night and one this morning."

"Alright, how about we binge watch Fuller House then once we're all caught up, we'll go to Chuck E Cheese," Natsu replied and Happy smiled brightly.

"This is the best day ever," Happy cheered, then he started running around the apartment in excitement.

"Natsu," Lucy said then he looked over at Lucy, "What the hell have you gotten us into!" Then, without warning, Lucy grabbed the couch pillow and hit Natsu with it as hard as she could.

"Oh, Lucy Heartfilia… You're in trouble now," Natsu spoke, after that he tackled her and began an attack of tickles.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So yeah, a fillerish chapter but I wanted to write. I wanted to make Zeref look more human then just a villain because in a way, I want an option to redeemed him. Anyways, onto the reviewer replies:  
~snowfairy65- Yeah, Brandish will play important roll soon. As for Jude's death, like I said I wanted that to get through quickly, I didn't want to take forever. Always, glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
~kcoll8512- Your review was most insightful, I don't aways get good constructive criticism like you gave. When I get criticism, usually its hateful and mean but you obviously went out of your to give detail of what you thought and how you felt I could improve the story and I love that. When I first started the story, it was originally a one shot but i decided to make a multi-chapter story and really hadn't played out how or where exactly the story was going to go which is something I normally don't do so that is why things aren't very prolonged out like in some of other story. (Which you are more than welcomed to read!) I am going to prolong the chapters with court room scenes, which only seems right since that seems to be where the focus of my story seems to be going. As for the spelling an grammar issues you see thought this story and many of my others, I have been told that I can come with amazing plots but I terrible at grammar and spelling alike. With my fan fiction, I am trying to improve both grammar and spelling so perhaps one day I could write a novel but I still have a long way to go. I will also note that I use a online editor called paperrater, not the best as you can clearly tell but it helps. Anyways thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
So that was all the reviews posted since the last update and now! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

lavawings


	10. Chapter 10: A Christmas Happy Story

Chapter 10:  
A Christmas Happy Story

Just in the pass two weeks, Natsu had found a perfect house, closed on it and began moving stuff into it. Today however, Lucy told Natsu that they had to take a break from moving stuff because it was Christmas Eve and Happy had been looking forward to it for over a week. "I hope get it," Happy mumbled to himself.

"Hope you get what," Natsu asked as he looked at Happy in the rearview mirror.

"My very own mini helicopter," Happy spoke and he smiled wide.

"Hmmm, well did you tell Santa that," Lucy asked and Happy looked at her with an even wider smile.

"YES and he said that he will see what he can do," Happy responded and Lucy and Natsu gave each other knowing looks.

They arrived at Igneel's home, and Happy ran to the door with excitement breaking out as he knocked on the door like crazy. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Igneel called out as he made his toward the door.

Just as Lucy and Natsu caught up to Happy, carrying gifts, Igneel opened the door as Happy said, "Merry Christmas Igneel!"

"Happy, Natsu, and Lucy! How wonderful to see you two," Igneel greeted and he picked up Happy.

"Great to see you too, dad," Natsu replied with a big smile and a little bit of snow began to fall.

"Oh where are my matters," Igneel spoke then he moved out of the doorway so they could get by.

"Why thank you Igneel," Lucy replied as she made her way in followed by Natsu and Happy, "I'm guessing Grandeeney is in the kitchen."

"You bet," Igneel responded and Lucy went off to the kitchen.

A while later Wendy and Romeo arrived, followed by Gajeel and Levy and not long after that they sat at the table for Christmas eve dinner. At the end of the dinner, Igneel looked around and asked, "Who is ready to open presents?"

Happy immediately started jumping up and down in his seat as he cheered, "I do! I do!"

"Okay then," Grandeeney spoke cheerfully and Happy dashed toward the living room where the Christmas tree was set.

"Happy slow down," Lucy said but Happy was already to far away to hear and everyone else started to for living room.

As everyone took a seat, Happy bounced up and down as he sat next to the tree and reached for his presents. "Happy…," Lucy spoke and Happy looked at her, "Maybe you could pass everyone's gifts around."

Okay…," Happy mumbled and he passed everyone's gifts around.

"Thank you Happy," Grandeeney spoke.

It was just over two hours and Happy opened his last gift, he already got Zoomer Dino, a minecraft hoodie, and a build a bear workshop gift card. "I hope this is it," Happy whispered as he quickly started to unwrap his final gift.

"I think you'll really like this one," Levy said and Happy looked more excited.

Then Happy cleared up all the wrapping paper off the gift and he saw Lite Brite and he looked at it with confusion. "What is it," Happy asked and Lucy smiled brightly.

"Its called Lite Brite," Lucy explained, "You use the pegs to make pictures, it is a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Natsu said as he ran over and sat next to Happy, "I use to make dragons and other cool pictures like that."

"I guess it's cool," Happy responded and he put it aside.

"Whats wrong," Natsu asked and Happy sighed.

"I was really hoping for the helicopter," Happy replied, then he plaid his head on Natsu's arm.

"Hey buddy, don't forget that Santa comes tonight," Natsu told Happy and Happy's face lite up.

"Thats right," Happy cheered and he smiled.

"Thats the spirit," Natsu said as he gave Happy a hug.

After a while, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy headed to the car as Grandeeney said, "You three have a safe trip home."

"Don't worry, mom," Natsu replied after putting Happy in his car seat, "I'm gonna stop at the new house then take Lucy and Happy home."

"Why are we going to the new house," Happy questioned and Natsu smiled.

"I gotta drop off the toaster," Natsu replied as he carried the new toaster that had Grandeeney had given Lucy for christmas since Natsu had broken her old one.

"Oh, Okay," Happy said then Natsu got into the car, started it up and drove off into the snowy night.

After 20 minutes of driving, Natsu pulled up in front of a small two story dark brick house which had a chimney and an amber colored roof. "I won't be long, but how about all we go in, just to have a quick peek around," Natsu said as he got out of the car and turned to get Happy out of the back seat.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Lucy spoke as she got out of the car. Natsu got Happy out of the car and set him down, then went to the back and got out a new toaster.

Natsu walk up onto the porch and unlocked the door then flipped on the entry way light. "I'm gonna take the toaster to the kitchen," Natsu said then he marched down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey Happy, you want to go run around for a bit," Lucy asked and Happy nodded his head and took off but stopped after he passed the living room. Happy turned around and picked into the living and his eyes went wide.

"NATSU! LUCY!," Happy shouted, his excitement filled his voice.

"What Happy," Natsu asked as he and Lucy walked to the hallway.

"SANTA'S BEEN HERE," Happy yelled.

"Thats great," Lucy replied with a smile.

"So do you want to unwrap some more gifts," Natsu said and Happy ran off into the living, "I'll take that as a yes." Afterwards Lucy and Natsu followed him with smiles on they're faces.

When it seemed that Happy unwrapped all his gifts, he looked around sadly and sighed. "Whats wrong," Lucy asked.

"Santa didn't get me what I really wanted," Happy responded.

It was at that moment when Natsu got up and said, "Hey, whats that in the fireplace?"

"What," Happy said as he followed Natsu with curiosity.

"Looks like there is one more gift here," Natsu spoke as he pulled the gift out of the fireplace, "And its to you Happy."

"Really," Happy responded then Natsu handed him the gift and Happy read the gift tag which had his name on it, "It really is!"

"Go ahead," Natsu told Happy, "Open it."

Happy ripped the paper and stared in amazement at was before him, it was a Brand New 3 Channel Gyro mini Metal rc helicopter. It was exactly the helicopter Happy had asked for and he was stunned. "You okay, Happy," Lucy asked with a big smile.

"He actually got me… I can't believe it," Happy stuttered, "A Brand New 3… Channel Gyro mini… Metal rc helicopter…"

"So would you want to take it out for a test drive tomorrow," Natsu asked and Happy set the box down and ran to Natsu and gave him a big hug.

"You better believe I would," Happy responded.

All the while, Lucy fought off tears as she whispered to herself, "I hope I get to spend more Christmases with you Happy."

* * *

Dear Readers,

So I wanted to finish this a month ago but time and writers block got in the way. I am sorry. But here it is, a christmas chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Onto to reviewer response:  
~snowfairy65- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
~SleepinBeautyK- I get that how shyness coming off as rude thing, my boyfriend when we first met in high school thought I was snob because I was too shy look at him let alone talk. So I totally understand! And yeah, the whole reasons Zeref and Mavis aren't together anymore is because of the reason they aren't getting back together. I'm not gonna into detail on the back story in the story so I might as well tell it here. After Zeref was disowned by Igneel, Zeref's personality changed completely, he began fighting for the wrong people in court and he became a somewhat dark person causing him and Mavis to drift apart and break up. How that makes sense because a quick little summary of Zeref's history. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading!  
~NaluFan4Life- I totally understand what you mean, when I first started writing fan fiction, I told myself that I would never write AU/modern stories but then I got ideas for an AUs and Modern stories and I wrote them. LOL! I am glad you are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to read it!  
~Guest chapter 1 . Jan 12- Thank you! I am sorry it took so long on the update!  
And thats all for the reviews! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning of a Fight

Chapter 11:

Beginning of a Fight

January 19th, the first court day for the guardianship of Happy Strauss and Lucy was pacing back and forth as she and Brandish along with everyone else waited for Judge Mavis to enter the court room. "Lucy calm down," Brandish whispered and she pulled on Lucy's gray skirt.

"I can't help it," Lucy mumbled as she turned red, then she glanced over at Natsu and Happy who sat in the first row of seats behind the bar. Natsu leaned against the bar and signed for Lucy to come over.

Lucy walked over to Natsu then he reached over and grabbed her hand as he spoke, "Lucy, relax, you'll be fine and so will Happy. Right Happy?"

"Right," Happy replied with a soft child like smile and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"All raise for Judge Mavis," a police officer spoke as Lucy quickly made her way to her seat and Mavis made her way to her stand, "Court is now in session." After Judge Mavis sat down, everyone sat down and Mavis straighten up and banged her gavel.

"Each party may now present their case," Mavis spoke and Zeref gave Lucy a smirk.

After hours in court, Mavis adjourned the court case and said that the case would resume on January 26th were a final decision would be made. Lucy walked behind the bar and picked up Happy and stared Bickslow down. "Bickslow if you care for Happy at all," Lucy spoke, "then you'll drop this case and leave Happy alone. Lisanna did love you and all you did was break her heart. Why would do the same to an innocent child?"

"You know a child can't be innocent forever," Bickslow replied and he laughed as he and Zeref walked off.

"Don't listen to him, Lucy," Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I know," Lucy spoke and they headed to the car.

It was later that day much later, Brandish sat in her office tapping her fingers on her desk waiting for a special envelope with super important documents inside. "Lady Brandish," Marin spoke, he wore a black and dark purple striped suit, "The papers you requested have arrived, the ones on Bickslow's criminal record."

"Good, everything to put Bickslow as far away from Happy as possible," Brandish spoke and she pulled out a video tape from her VCR player, "And probably put Bickslow back in jail once people see this tape."

Marin read the tape and his eyes went wide as he said, "That shouldn't exist… According to Lucy, Lisanna had no proof that she and Bickslow did it."

"Well technically she didn't lie to Lucy," Brandish replied with a smirk, "Lisanna gave the proof to Natsu long before she told Lucy about what she did and Natsu has been holding it for a special occasion like this one."

"Boy will Bickslow and Zeref be surprised," Marin said and they smiled at each other.

"You know you're super cute when you smile like that," Brandish spoke and Marin blushed.

"Not now Brandish," Marin responded and Brandish grabbed his collar.

"You're right," Brandish whispered into Marin's ear, "Lets go to my house to celebrate this wonderful information."

"Right…," Marin spoke swallowing a lump don't his throat and Brandish laughed as she dragged Marin out of her office and to her car to take her prize home. Brandish and Marin were about to have a exciting night.

Meanwhile Lucy and Natsu laid in bed, panting after some wonderful late night activities. "Natsu… Do you really think I mean we will be able to keep Happy," Lucy asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… Sweet Luce," Natsu mumbled as he rolled to his side and put his right hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb across, "How many times must I tell you?"

"I'll keep asking till it happens," Lucy replied as she looked into his jet black eyes.

"Then I will keep telling that it will happen till it does happen," Natsu told Lucy, Lucy nodded her head as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Surprise! I'm not done, yet! Nor did I every say I was! And more couples! Who else ships Marin and Brandish? LOL! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get something up since its been like four or five month... Yeah, sorry about that as well. LOL! I hope you guys aren't mad... Anyways, I must respond to the reviewers:  
-Deathblade451 aka Gale451 ~ Good to see you reviewing and kicking again! LOL, yes, I have been improving haven't I. Well you know that saying, you learn as you write or something like that. But I must ask you, outside my writing improvement, what do you think of my story so far? I love to know as you are a long time fan of my work. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!  
-SleepinBeautyK~ I know! I actually based that chapter off my own childhood christmas memories! I love using my own personal memories to write, it makes me feel good especially when people like it too! Thanks for reviewing and read!  
-Koyena chapter 10 . May 19~ Did you really think I would end this story with Christmas? Leaving loose ends? You probably haven't read much of my work. I'm one to do everything I can to finish a story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Alright, thats all for the reviews! I'll try to write up the next chapter soon but I make no promises! Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12:Down Fall of Zeref & Bickslow

Chapter 12:

The Down Fall of Zeref and Bickslow

It was January 26, and Brandish and Lucy sat in the courtroom. "Brandish, you seem so calm," Lucy said and Brandish just smiled.

Then Mavis walked in and made her way to the judge's bench. "All rise for Judge Mavis," a police officer shouted everyone stood up, "Court is now in session." After as Mavis took her seat, so did everyone else.

"Good day everyone," Mavis spoke as she shuffled through her papers, "We are here to continue the case of custody of Happy Strauss. If either party has anything new to report, please step forward."

Brandish got out of her seat and stepped in front of the court. "Judge Mavis and ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Brandish said, "We know that according to Bickslow's criminal records he has payed his sentences each crime has committed."

"Yes, Brandish," Judge Mavis responded, "Everyone is well aware of his criminal record."

"Expect for one he and Lisanna Strauss committed," Brandish spoke, "I'm sure everyone recalls about seven years ago Fairy Tail Jewels was robbed of many jewels. It was thought that Lucy Heartfilia had done it, but no evidence was found against her so Natsu Dragneel didn't press any charges but did dismissed her from Fairy Tail Jewels."

"Brandish, please don't," Lucy mumbled but Brandish gave Lucy a look of "trust me".

"I wasn't till about five years ago," Brandish said and two people came forth with a tv and dvd player, "That is new evidence was brought to Natsu Dragneel by none other then Lisanna Strauss herself. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the actual footage of that robbery." Then played the tape, and there you saw Lisanna and Bickslow dropping a lot jewelry and cash into the bags.

When the video finished, Zeref stood up and yelled, "Objection! This video has nothing to due with this case!"

"Overruled," Mavis said, "Brandish continue, please."

"Thank you Judge Mavis," Brandish spoke, "This evidence may have nothing to do with this case directly but it was this that deployed Lisanna's and Bickslow's relationship began to deepen further. About two years after this robbery, Lisanna became pregnant and told Bickslow about her pregnancy and his reaction was much harsher than Lisanna had lead everyone to believe. According to Lisanna's obgyn doctor, Doctor Sherria Blendy, she had been beaten by Bickslow and had a few scars left and those scars made the delivery of Happy Strauss very difficult. You cancheck the files I gave you for pictures of the scars that I got directly from Doctor Sherria Blendy. And according to those close to Lisanna, Bickslow said he would never want anything to do with the child including his last name. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury and Judge Mavis, I ask you, would you want someone who had beaten mother of the child and even denied the child to have custody of said child. I know that many of you in this courtroom are parents, so please be careful when you make your decision that you think of the safety of this child as it is in your hands."

The courtroom was silent for many minutes until Judge Mavis turned to Zeref and she said, "Zeref, do have an argument against what Brandish has presented?"

Zeref sat for many minutes sweating bullets till he said, "No your honor."

"Then ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have five hours to make a decision," Mavis spoke and the jury went to a little room to debate on Happy's future, "Till then, everyone is dismissed."

Lucy, Natsu, Brandish, and Happy walked out of the court house. "Brandish… how did you do that," Lucy asked as she looked over at her childhood friend.

"I had to do some digging, but after talking to everyone close to Lisanna, I went got proof about what Bickslow," Brandish replied as she glared at Bickslow, "A bastard like him should never be a father to no one."

"Thats why you asked me for the video footage," Natsu said and Brandish smiled.

"Yep," Brandish responded as she beamed with pride, "I planned it all out and it went perfectly."

"Can we get food," Happy asked and Natsu smiled brightly.

"Yes, we can," Natsu answered and picked Happy up and put him on his shoulders.

"Yay," Happy cheered, "Chucky Cheese please!"

"Maybe after we win," Lucy spoke, "How about Macaroni Grill?"

"OH! Yay, thats sounds good," Happy said then he fisted pumped the air, "Lets go!"

"Okay, my treat," Brandish spoke then they got into the car.

Meanwhile Bickslow and Zeref sat in Zeref's car, Bickslow glared at Zeref. "You were supposed to get me the money," Bickslow shouted, "Damn it Zeref!"

"You're the dumbass here," Zeref yelled, "You couldn't just walked out the door and not laid a finger on Lisanna. Even I know not to fucking beat up a woman. Mavis was completely right…"

"Right about what," Bickslow asked.

"I shouldn't take on stupid ass cases like yours," Zeref responded.

"What does the hell do you mean by that," Bickslow shouted.

"I mean," Zeref spoke, "I shouldn't have taken your case and gone for Mavis. I'm gonna lose your case and I will never win Mavis's heart."

"Fuck you, Zeref," Bickslow said then he got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Maybe if I…," Zeref mumbled as he went into deep thought about how he could win back Mavis's heart.

It was a five hours later, everyone was in they're seats except for Judge Mavis. Only a few seconds later, Judge Mavis walked into the court room with a rather quick step. All raise for Judge Mavis," a police officer shouted everyone stood up, "Court is now in session." Once Judge Mavis was seated, everyone took their seats.

"Alright, it seems the jury has come to a decision," Mavis spoke and Zeref stood up.

"Judge Mavis, before you announce the jury's decision," Zeref said as everyone stared at him, "I would like to drop the case."

"But Zeref the jury has made a decision," Mavis responded.

"I know what the jury has done," Zeref said almost coldly, "I just found that after the information I have gotten from Ms. Mu, I have found that I have wasted my time on this case. Please I like to drop the case, please Mavis."

"Fine, case dropped," Mavis said, "Everyone is dismissed. I'm sure Zeref and Bickslow are sorry that they wasted our time."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Wow, what a chapter right? Did Zeref surprise you? Did Brandish surprise you? I really want to know your thoughts, please sure them in a review! Seriously, please. Speaking of reviews, its replying time:  
~ - I'm glad you liked it! I hope you read more of it! And I hope you tell me what your thoughts were about this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
~Hayley chapter 1 . Jul 9- I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to read the story! Thank you for your review!  
Alright, thats all for the reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks for reading reviewing!  
From,

Lavawings


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiveness

Chapter 13:

Forgiveness

It was May 26, Happy's last day of school and Natsu was about to leave to pick Lucy up from work, then Happy from his school so they could get ice-cream. Just as Natsu was grabbing his keys, he saw a letter address from Zeref. "Why would Zeref write me a letter," Natsu mumbled as he glanced at his phone, "I'll read it later…" Then Natsu shoved the letter into his pocket and he took off.

Meanwhile Mavis was working in her office, she was working on official paper when Zera walked in. "Afternoon Zera," Mavis spoke as she shuffled some papers together.

"Ma'm, a letter from Zeref arrived today," Zera replied, then she gave Mavis the letter.

"Is a legal matter," Mavis asked as she glanced between the letter and her paperwork.

"I think it's personal," Zera answered and Mavis stopped and stared at the letter with a puzzled look.

"He hasn't tried to contact me legally or otherwise," Mavis mumbled, she wasn't sure what she do.

"Ma'm… You should read it," Zera said as she looked at Mavis with worry.

"Alright," Mavis replied, then she took the letter and opened it.

 _My dear Mavis,_

 _I am writing you this because I didn't feel like you wouldn't want to see me after everything I have done. I only ask that you read this through, let me explain at least give me a chance._

 _On the case with Happy Strauss, I had no clue about Bickslow and what he did to Lisanna during her pregnancy. I knew about the robbery, but none of the other stuff. If I knew about his abuse of Lisanna, I would have turned down his case down. I know I have done some stupid cases, but I still have morals and what he did was completely against mine. I am sorry for wasting your time with that case._

 _On my personal note, I am hoping that you can forgive me for everything I put you through because I still love you. I'm sorry for hurting the way I did, I was angry with my father and I took out by yelling at you and taking bad cases to court._

 _Anyways, I am going to be leaving for the summer to do some world traveling, taking a break from the legal world. I will be leaving on June second. If you like to contact me before I leave, my cell phone number is 555-5000. If you don't contact me before then, I know you will not forgive me and I can aspect that and move on. Thank you for everything, Mavis._

 _Love,_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

"Mavis…," Zera whispered and Mavis looked up.

"He wants my forgiveness," Mavis spoke then she picked up her phone and started to make a call.

It was evening, Lucy had put Happy to bed and came to her and Natsu's bedroom to see Natsu sitting on the edge of their bed holding a letter. "Hey sweetie," Lucy spoke as she walked up and sat next to him, "Who is the letter from?"

"Zeref," Natsu replied and he stared at the unopened envelope.

"I wonder why he sent you a letter," Lucy mumbled as she looked from Natsu to letter.

"Should I open it," Natsu asked.

"Open it," Lucy spoken Natsu opened the envelope slow and carefully then read it.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I must be a terrible big brother in your eyes, after everything I put you through. I'm sorry for leaving you just as you got out of high school and I'm sorry for the case I put Lucy though. I was so hurt by our father that I began to hate the whole family. I used Bickslow's case to try to hurt you by hurting Lucy, but please believe me when I tell you that I had no idea that Bickslow had hurt Lisanna in the way he did. Natsu, I still have morals and what Bickslow did to Lisanna was completely against mine and if I knew I never would have taken his case._

 _Natsu, I know I hurt you so bad, but I am asking for your forgiveness before June second. On June second, I'm leaving for the summer taking a break from law to do some world traveling. If you want to talk to me my cell phone number is 555-5000, please call me if you want. I'm so sorry Natsu._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

"He wants my forgiveness," Natsu spoke as he tighten his grip on the paper.

"Natsu… Something happened to Zeref after that court day," Lucy spoke and she laid her head on his shoulder, "Maybe you should give him a call tomorrow morning, at least hear him out."

"Alright," Natsu replied, "But don't we need to pick out our wedding cake and dinner menu tomorrow?"

"Yes, but that's in the afternoon," Lucy responded, "You'll have plenty of time before then."

"Fine," Natsu said.

"Lets go to bed now," Lucy spoke then she and Natsu turned off the lights then got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Natsu sat in his office, it was a slow day and he didn't have much to do since it was a half day for him. "I guess it's now or never," Natsu mumbled, then he reached over to his office phone and dialed Zeref's number.

At first the phone rang and rang and just as Natsu was about to hang up, Zeref picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Zeref, it's Natsu," Natsu spoke as his mouth went dry.

"Natsu," Zeref responded, "I'm so glad you called!"

"Yeah, me too…," Natsu replied then took a sip of his water.

"Natsu," Zeref spoke, "After that day in court, I went to get help… My therapist has helped me through a lot of my problems. It was actually his idea to write to you, dad, and Mavis…"

"Zeref… I was never mad at you until you took Lucy to court… I couldn't believe that you were doing that to her and Happy," Natsu told Zeref, "I couldn't understand it…"

"Natsu, you have to believe me," Zeref said, "I didn't know that Bickslow did what… If I had, I never would have gone through with that…"

"I know… That's why as hard as this is…," Natsu responded, "Zeref, my big brother, I forgive you completely."

"Thank you," Zeref said, sounding a little choked up, "This means the world coming from you."

"Your welcome Zeref," Natsu replied with a smile, "You'll probably be getting an invite to my wedding. It's in October."

"I'll look for it when I get back from my trip," Zeref said.

"Good," Natsu said.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later," Zeref spoke.

"Yeah, we'll talk more later," Natsu answered, "Good-bye Zeref."

"Good-bye Natsu," Zeref replied then hang up.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So this chapter was kinda hard to write, not because writer's block but I haven't had a busy life. Last week I lost an aunt and I am still kinda hurting from that. I was actually thinking about killing off Zeref because I wanted to take out my anger and sadness on the story but I knew that wasn't what had planned so I wrote what I originally was planning to write. Anyways, enough of that sad stuff, onto the reviewer:  
~snowfairy65- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you liked this chapter. I'm curious to know if this what you thought was gonna happen. I'm not sure if you have notice but I use time skips to move story along, which is unusual to what I normally do but I like it. Anyways, I hope enjoyed this chapter and I looked forward to your next review!  
So that is the only review for this chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story!  
From

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: A Wedding Date?

Chapter 14:

A Wedding Date?

It was the next day and Mavis sat outside a cafe called Coffee Angel Cafe, she was waiting for Zeref. Mavis was tearing up a napkin as nervously waited for Zeref to arrive when a waiter came up and he asked, "Ma, may I take your order now?" The waiter was a taller lanky guy with white hair and really pale skin who wore a white button up shirt, black vest and black dress pants, and brown shoes lace up dress shoes.

"No, I'm still…," Mavis replied when Zeref walked up to the table, "Never mind, the person I am waiting for just arrived."

"Finally," the waiter said, "What can I get you two to drink?"

"Coffee," Zeref said as he sat down.

"Jasmine tea," Mavis responded then the waiter walked away and Mavis looked over at Zeref, "So Zeref, what happened to you?"

Zeref rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously as he said, "Where to begin… I broken at court… I don't know exactly know why, my guess is because of truth about Bickslow. I got help and I've been getting better. Like I said I'm actually going away for the summer, world traveling. Starting with Japan then I go to Russia and then to Germany and a few more places after that."

"Hmm… Sounds like you've got it all planned out," Mavis spoke then the waiter arrived setting the cups in front of the two.

"Yeah… Just wish I could share it with someone," Zeref replied then he stared at Mavis.

"Really," Mavis said with surprise, "Who did you have in mind?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Zeref mumbled and he reached his hand over, "I would want to travel with you, Mavis."

"Zeref… You know I can't…," Mavis responded and Zeref took her handing which made Mavis glance up at him.

"Yeah, I know," Zeref spoke softly, "But I do need a date."

"A date for what," Mavis asked and Zeref gave her a soft smile.

"My brother's wedding, of course," Zeref answered.

"Zeref, I…," Mavis said then she saw Zeref shaking his head no.

"Don't give me an answer now," Zeref spoke and Mavis got teary eyed, "Please, save your answer for when I get back. Okay?"

"Ok," Mavis said as the waiter came over.

"Are you ready to order your meal," the waiter asked then Zeref smiled at him.

"Yeah, I think we're ready," Zeref responded.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So Super short chapter, but I wanted this one focus on Zeref and Mavis. I actually love how this chapter turned out! Anyways, I think so story will be wrapping in a few chapters, but just a reminder that this story was originally a one-shot and I'm surprised that I kept it going for this long. Alright time to reply to the review(s):  
~Meredith Archer- I love Happy in this story of mine as well! He is so out of character compare to the actual anime but I like how I have written his character in this story. I honestly when I was writing the chapter with Zeref stepping down from the case, I wasn't really sure where I was going with it until I actually wrote it out and then it kinda helped me make choices about what would happen next. Anyways, I hope enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review again!  
So only one review, I guess thats ok better than none! Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
From,

lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: Igneel's Forgiveness

Chapter 15:

Igneel's Forgiveness

It was August 26 and Natsu was in Igneel's office whom he was he arguing with. Igneel yelled, "You invited Zeref?!"

"Yes, he is my brother and I forgave him for the trouble he has caused," Natsu replied and he glared at his father, "How did you even find out?"

"Your mother of course," Igneel told Natsu as he stared him down, "I don't know why she seemed to be perfectly fine with it."

"Maybe because she actually talked to Zeref and heard his story and forgave him," Natsu spoke and Igneel looked at his son in surprise, "If you would just talk to him. Dad, he just wants your forgiveness, but you have too much pride to give him even that! And you don't even realize that you unforgiveness has affected our family. There is a wedge between you and us kids because of how you treated Zeref."

"Natsu… I…," Igneel mumbled while looking away.

"If you still don't want to go to my wedding because my brother will be there then fine," Natsu told Igneel, "But before you make your final decision, I would like for you try to call Zeref and give him a chance. He really has change dad, please give him a chance."

"Natsu Dragneel…," Igneel said, pausing for a moment before he continued as kept averting his eyes from Natsu, "Fine, I will try to talk to Zeref but I make no promises that we'll patch things up."

"Thats all I ask dad," Natsu responded and he smiled up at his dad.

"Boys! We're back!," Grandeeney shouted as they walked in and Natsu ran to meet up with them at the door. Just when Natsu was ready to give Lucy to Lucy a hug, Juvia and Levy gasped and blocked his way.

"Oh no you don't!" Levy barked as Levy and Juvia grabbed Natsu by the arms and pulled him away from the front door.

"What," Natsu spoke in surprise as he looked at both girls in surprise while they dragged him away.

"Didn't anyone tell you, the groom can't see his bride's wedding dress before the wedding," Juvia told Natsu as she and Levy continued to drag him away.

"Yeah," Levy responded as they continued to move away from the door, "Its bad luck!"

"Oh come on!," Natsu shouted as Levy and Juvia finally dragged him into the kitchen while Lucy went upstairs with Grandeeney by her side. While Igneel watched the scene unfold, he couldn't help but laugh and smile at the memory of his own wedding.

It was a few days later and Igneel sat at his desk, staring at his letter from Zeref and the phone, he was trying to decide if he could really call Zeref. In the end, Igneel let out a sigh and he mumbled, "I guess there really isn't any harm in trying…"

Afterwards, Igneel picked up the phone and dialed Zeref's number, then it rang and rang until Igneel heard Zeref say, "Hello?"

"Hey, umm… Zeref… It's me, Igneel," Igneel spoke feeling very awkward.

"Oh, hi dad," Zeref replied in a stiff voice which made things feel more awkward.

"So umm.. Natsu is gonna get married," Igneel told Zeref trying to make things less awkward.

"Yeah, I know in October," Zeref responded.

"Okay, lets skip this awkward moment," Igneel said.

"Ok, so why did you call," Zeref asked.

"Natsu wants me to forgive you," Igneel answered.

"Yes, but do you want to forgive me," Zeref asked and everything went silent for several minutes.

The Igneel sighed and said, "I honesty don't know."

"Alright Dad," Zeref spoke in a calm voice, "Let me apologize. I know I really screwed things up when you were ready to hand down the business I acted selfishly and you saw I was not able to handle the business. And when you decided to give the business to Natsu and not me, I acted out and hurt everyone close me. That would included you and mom and for all that I am so sorry… Dad, I really am sorry."

For the next several minutes everything was quiet until Igneel finally took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Zeref, I'm sorry too," Igneel replied as he rubbed the back of his head, "I should have explained and talked to you one on one about what was going on with the company and why I had to give it to Natsu and not you. Outside you're selfishness, you had not prepared yourself to take over the way Natsu had, and you were no way ready to run your business."

"I understand," Zeref responded, "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

"Yes," Igneel answered, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive," Zeref spoke f.

"Thank you, son," Igneel said letting out a sigh of relief.

"And thank you, dad," Zeref replied who also let out a sigh of relief.

"So I'll see you at Natsu's Wedding," Igneel asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," Zeref replied.

"Alright, good-bye, Zeref," Igneel said.

"Good-bye, Dad," Zeref responded and then they both hung up the phone.

"That went better than I expected," Igneel said to himself, then he dropped into his chair and relaxed.

* * *

Dear Readers,  
So its been a while like over 6 months ago. Hahaha, I'm sorry about that. Life is busy and the writer's block was bad. I'm sorry. So there will probably be like one or two more chapters after this. I promise to finish the story. Again I am so sorry! Anyways time to respond to reviewers:  
~Meredith Archer- First off thank you for being my only reviewer since the last update! Second, I love Zeref and Mavis so that made me super happy to write my last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as well and I am so sorry for taking so long on this.  
So yeah that was it for reviewers, just one, i'm kinda sad about that. Anyways, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!  
From,

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: Matrimony Time

**Chapter 16:**

 **Matrimony Time**

It was October 6th, and Lucy was taking a deep breath as she stared at a wooden door. "Lucy, relax," Levy spoke as she fiddled around with Lucy's hair, "It's not gonna to be hard. I mean once you see Natsu, everyone else in the room will melt away in your line of sight."

"I hope you're right," Lucy mumbled then she started biting her lower lip.

"I know I'm right," Levy responded then she stepped in front of Lucy, "Remember, I have been through this before! I married Gajeel about six years ago, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Lucy shouted then cover her mouth.

"Haha, I bet everyone in the Chapel heard that," Happy spoke as he and Gale, Gajeel and Levy's daughter laughed and smiled.

"Happy, Gale… Be nice to Lucy," Erza told him, "She is very nervous, so she lost a little control that's all."

"Besides, it wasn't that loud," Wendy interjected with a smile.

Meanwhile in the chapel, Natsu stood at the front of the assembly staring at the door along with everyone else. "Man, Lucy must be really nervous for her to shout like that," Gray spoke and Natsu pulled at his sleeve.

"Hehe, she will probably be so nervous that she won't walk down the aisle," Gajeel said and Natsu began to sweat.

"Dude," Gray mumbled, then elbowed Gajeel in the gut.

"Natsu, relax," Romeo said, "I'm sure Gajeel was just joking."

"Really," Natsu asked as he glanced over at Gajeel.

"Yeah, I was just joking," Gajeel responded and Natsu let out a sigh of relief, "Remember Dude, I married Levy not so along and everything went fine there."

"Yeah, I wasn't there," Natsu said, "I was throwing up my guts and couldn't make it remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot," Gajeel mumbled. Then the band picked up their instruments and began to play.

"Looks like it's time," Gray spoke while everyone turned to look back at the door, "Time to look your best."

At the moment Lucy, Happy, Gale, Levy, Erza, and Wendy were in a straight line as the door swung open. "Here we go," Lucy whispered to herself as the bridal procession began to move forward.

As the bridal procession moved in starting, starting with Wendy, who wore a light blue elegant long off shoulder tulle dress, the Erza with a light red version of the dress Wendy has on, then finally Levy walked in with a light orange version of Wendy's dress. After that Gale, who wore silver taffeta dress with flower cummerbund walked in throwing around flower petals, followed by Happy wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, black slacks, dark blue suspenders, dark blue bow tie and dark blue fedora. Then the music changed to Here Comes the Bride began to play and Lucy began to move down the aisle. Natsu's eyes went wide the moment he saw Lucy, she was wearing an ankle length, strapless, sweetheart neckline ivory dress with strip of ribbon that is gathered just above the waist. When Natsu met at the alter, Natsu whispered to Lucy, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Lucy replied as she looked over Natsu, who was wearing tuxedo that had a white jacket with dark red lapel, a dark red bow tie, a white button up shirt, and black slacks, "And might I say, you look handsome."

Natsu smiled as the priest began the vows as he said, "We have gather here today to witness the union of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. With love and commitment, they have decided to live together as husband and wife. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take today. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. Now Natsu repeat after me. I, Natsu Dragneel, take you Lucy Heartfilia, to be my wife."

Then Natsu locked eyes with Lucy as he repeated, "I, Natsu Dragneel, take you Lucy Heartfilia, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse," the priest spoke, still watching Natsu.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse," Natsu repeated, keeping his eyes locked on Lucy.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," the priest said as continued to watch Natsu.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," Natsu repeated while he still kept his eyes locked on Lucy.

"From this day forward until death do us part," the priest spoke and he smiled a little.

"From this day forward until death do us part," Natsu spoke and he smiled brightly at Lucy.

"Now Lucy you repeat after me," the priest told her while he watched her, "I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you Natsu Dragneel, to be my husband."

"Lucy Heartfilia, take you Natsu Dragneel, to be my husband," Lucy repeated as she stared lovingly at Natsu.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse," the priest spoke, still watching Lucy.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse," Lucy repeated, still staring lovingly at Natsu.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," the priest said as continued to watch Lucy.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," Lucy repeated while she still kept staring at Natsu lovingly.

"From this day forward until death do us part," the priest spoke and he smiled a little more.

"From this day forward until death do us part," Lucy spoke and she smiled lovingly at Natsu.

"And for the rings," the priest cheered and Happy walked over and handed him the rings.

"Now Natsu, say, With this ring,I pledge my love and faithfulness to you,today, tomorrow and always," the priest told Natsu as he put a ring in Natsu's hand.

"With this ring,I pledge my love and faithfulness to you,today, tomorrow and always," Natsu repeated as he placed the ring on Lucy's ring finger.

"Alright, now Lucy say, With this ring,I pledge my love and faithfulness to you,today, tomorrow and always," the priest spoke as he gave Lucy a ring.

"With this ring,I pledge my love and faithfulness to you,today, tomorrow and always," Lucy repeated as she put the ring on Natsu's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two Husband and Wife," the priest spoke and smiled at both Lucy and Natsu, "You may kiss your bride."

"No need to tell me twice," Natsu respond then he wrapped his arm's Lucy and pulled her into a big kiss.

A few hours later, everyone was at the reception and Lucy and Natsu were sitting at their wedding table when Zeref and Mavis walked up together. "Hey guys," Zeref said as Mavis pulled him closer.

"Hey brother, glad you could make it," Natsu replied as he proceeded to jump over the table and give Zeref a hug.

"Yeah," Zeref spoke, "Actually I came to talk to Lucy."

"What about," Lucy asked and she stared blankly at Zeref.

"Mavis made a point to me not long ago," Zeref said, "She made me realize that I never did fully apologized for what I did to you earlier this year. I am sorry for the lawsuit and all the problems I caused you and Happy. I hope you can forgive me."

Lucy stared at Zeref for a moment, then she said, "Its ok, Zeref, I forgave you a long time ago, but thank you for giving me a real apology."

"Thank you Lucy," Zeref spoke then Mavis elbowed him in the gut, "And may I introduce Mavis, my fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you outside the court Mavis," Lucy said.

"Same here," Mavis replied and they shook hands.

* * *

Dear Readers,  
Its been a while, but I got it done! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I worked hard on it! And to reply to the reviews:  
~Guest chapter 1 . Jun 27- Yeah, I know, I'm really bad at spelling and grammar but I have had been told that I am great at story telling. So I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.  
~Guest chapter 15 . Jun 28- Hey you wrote a review on my birthday, that is so cool. And I am pretty sure your also Guest chapter 1 . Jun 2 but I'm not 100% so I am responding separately! Thanks for pointing out that, I will try to find it and fix it! Thank you for reading!  
And those are reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be the last! Anyways thanks for reading!  
From,

lavawings


End file.
